My Heart Belong To You
by jenifer7angle
Summary: She regret her stay with starwolf Her plan gone further than expected


"i thought the sadness never end but now i am more happy than ever!"

a tear began form in the corner of Fox eyes

he and falco are listening to news broadcast that Star wolf have "deffeated" the anglar by themself and not another certain mercenaries

Krystal helped them

she planned everything herself

and she just need fox to do the dirty work

But to Fox it was worse

he have lose his parents

it only peppy that helped him and he lead starfox team into Lylat war

but after he ran into krystal in the saurian crisis and took her in starfox

they got closer and he realized how they were alike

he loved her and he finally confessed that after the apariod invasion

but he was scared to lose her so he kicked her out and after what he have heard in the news he felt like his parents death all over again.

 _What happend to starfox?_

 _Krystal thought, it was a week after the broadcast_

she thought that her plan would work

she only want to get fox attension

but the damage were far greater

especially what she said during the broadcast

she was sitting in her cloudrunner flying for an hour to somewhere to think

 _Ugh why can't i stop thinking about him?_

She thought

 _it all worked out now i finally have to.._ She stopped. part of her plan was that fox would come to her and apologize but hes a no-show at this point

suddenly a communicator in the ship alerted

a message form Panther

it reads. My rose come meet us at this cordiate we have something to do

When she arrive at the location she was shocked in her sight was 3 Wolfen but infront of them were...

Great Fox?

 _What are doing near the great fox? she thought_

 _"Ah finally you show up" A voice of wolf sounded form her communicator_

 _"We need the ship acces code to get aboard the ship"_

Krystal couldn't belive what he just said

he is expecting her to hand over the acces code to the great fox

"Why are we going aboard?" she asked

"we need something done thats all"

Wolf replied

Krystal sighed not giving wolf a code now she would be dead

"Fine"

After starwolf have landed krystal notice one thing

there were only one arwing in the hangar

they walked through the hall

and finally approaching the bridge

the room looked messy

normally there will be someone to clean up but the only person in that room were Fox who was sitting in his chair doing paperwork as usual

But in his mind were another story

it was a complete wreck

his emotions were nothing but sadness and regret

once krystal touch his mind it felt like she was touching his mind the day he lose his father

"Well then pup" wolf started

Fox turned around his eye were black ccause by the sleepless nights his green eye almost turned red

Krystal heart couldn't help but break

"..Wolf? how did you get here?" Fox asked but realized how they got aboard the ship as soon as he saw krystal

Fox sighned and turned back

"You have been a great use mccloud but i fear there could only be one mecenaries here in Lylat"

Wolf spoke

this shocked Krystal at first she thought they would just here to steal something

but she was dead wrong

Fox did not reply

Wolf took out his personal plasma pistol and pointing at Fox head form behind the chair.

at this range he wouldn't miss

A gun shot echo through out the ship

but Fox was surprise that the shot did

not hit him

He turned around and see a shocking sight

He see Krystal hand on wolf blaster turning it toward the ceiling

She saved him

 _But why?_

 _Fox thought_

after what she had done in the past weeks it only clear that his life aren't matter to her anymore

"I will finish him"

Was all she said before taking out her staff

she have always kept it close to herself

It expanded to it lenght

She pointed the tip at Fox head

his eye closed waiting for the end

by the very person he risked his life,

saving years ago

Krystal hesitated but she cast the spell atlast

the ship stayed silence

Thump*

Leon fell to the ground

Fox opened his eye to Krystal with her back towards him and the lizard is on ground

"What the hell did you just do!" Wolf snapped rushing over leon to aid him

Panther ran over to Krystal and punch her hard on the side of her face sending her to the ground

"The right thing" she replied choking up blood

With anger Fox stood up form his seat and takle the panther to the ground

Punching the black feline with every anger he have

Panther who took krystal away form him

to convince her to join starwolf when she was weak

Panther who just almost killed his angel

after only 10 second

the feline is unconcious

Then Fox felt a sharp pain ran through his torso

Looking down he saw a hole with blood and burnt fur on it

"You both will be sent to hell!" Wolf shouted he was walking up to Fox

He pointed the gun at Fox forehead

"Any last word?"

Fox stayed silence

the Shot make him unable to move to swipe the gun away form wolf hand

Wolf pulls the trigger

But the gun stayed silenced

The Wolf collaspe to the ground

Krystal shot him with her personal blaster fox gave her a few year ago

she rush over to Fox but by then he was unconsious

Fox hear a beeping sound a smell of sterlized air and feeling someone clutching his hand

he open his eye to see that he was in the medical bay with Krystal at his bedsidd

clutching his hand tightly

He have so many question

 _Why did she save him?_

 _she started to move_

 _and began stretch_

She saw that Fox have awoken

and without any word she wrap her hand around his head pulling him into embrace

"I thought i lose you" was all she said

he could hear her sniffing behind him

this felt like old times when she came in to his room late at night after having about cerinia all over again.

"I am sorry krystal...for pushing you away"

They stay like that for sometime but when they finally pulled away

"Its ok Fox" she started "I have been foolish myself these last couple months

i am sorry for using you...i thought i had get your attension but.."

she finished not wanting to think what would happend if she hadn't come here

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Fox asked

She began to cup Fox face in her hand before pulling him into a kiss

That was the answer

The kiss lasted

they wern't sure how long they stay interlocked but it was an memorable moment

"I love you Krystal" he said taking her hand

She smiled "I love you too Fox"

that day starwolf mysteriously gone missing

leaving only one mercenaries team in the galaxy

Fox was finally happy again

that his love finally came back

and Krystal not having to deal with panther and his crap anymore

but most importantly of all

they were finally back together again.


End file.
